Warwick Wolves
The Warwick Wolves are a member British University American Football League. The Warwick Wolves have only enjoyed five winning seasons of a possible nineteen and only three trips to the playoffs. History The Warwick Wolves were founded in 1988, and the following year they joined BCAFL. With the help of head coach Graham Huber and several experienced players, the team went 7-0-1 and earned a position in the playoffs. Warwick's form had been so good throughout the season, that they quickly became favourites to win the Championship that season. However the year ended with a 16-14 loss in the semi-final to the eventual College Bowl IV champions, the Teesside Demons. In their second season, the Wolves again made the playoffs, with a 5-1-2 record. Warwick lost in the first round to Leicester, finding themselves unable to handle Leicester's newly-installed "Run'n'Shoot" offence. For five seasons following the 1990/1 season, a lack of consistent offense plagued the team and prevented it from being a winner. Through much of that period, however, the Wolves featured two of the best players in the League: two-way lineman Andy Starling, who was twice named national lineman of the year, and three-time Great Britain Bulldogs linebacker Jake Box. At the end of the 1995-96 season, the Wolves' first 'Old Boy Game' was played, with 30 former Warwick players participating. In 1996-97, under new coach Graham Corner, the Wolves recorded their first winning season in six years. In 1997-98 the Wolves went 5-3, narrowly missing out on a place in the playoffs after a strong run in second half of the season. Key players losses and the resignation of Coach Corner led to a downturn in the following seasons. Lean times followed until the 2003-2004 season when under Coach Lawrence "Andy" Cap, the Wolves reached the playoffs for the first time in over ten years. The record of 6 wins and only 2 losses (both to local rivals Birmingham) was the Wolves best season since their formation year. The campaign was ended in the conference semi-final away at Southampton. 2004-2005 was transitional season for the Wolves, having lost a number of players to graduation at the end of the previous season. The record of 4 wins and 4 losses was disappointing but this was countered by the individual success of a number of players in representing both the southern All Star team, and subsequently the Great Britain Bulldogs. The 2005 - 2006 season has seen the Wolves undertake a complete re-branding exercise. Primarily this has seen the development of a new logo. 2006-2007 saw the greatest opportunity for the Wolves to make the playoffs since the semi final defeat in 2003-2004. With the coaching of the Coventry Jets many freshers experienced hard hitting training that would help them in the season. However due to poor performances on the field in vital games the Wolves failed to make the playoffs due to a final game decider, with an experienced O and D line all graduating the 2007-2008 season would be a rebuilding year. The 2007-2008 season saw the first half dedicated to helping the rookie gain vital on field experience, for the 3 years of playing that lies ahead for them. Losses occurred and the rookie O and D line stepped up their game in the second half the season and turned it into a winning 2008. In 2010, Pete Buckley was announced Head Coach of the team. In the 2012-2013 season the team ended the season with a 6-1 record and finishing 4th in it's conference. The team proceeded to the playoffs competing for the National Plate trophy, the team however had to forfeit in Round 2. With the restructuring of the league in 2015 the Wolves became a part of BUCS Midland 1A conference, where they remained highly competitive. The team returned to the playoffs in 2015-2016, achieving the club's regular season record of 7-1 following a nail biting comeback against long time rivals Nottingham Trent. The team's first playoff game since 2013 ended in disappoint with a loss in the first round to Newcastle. The team returned to the playoff the following year but suffered the same fate as the previous post-season to the eventual BUCS Division 1 champions Leeds Beckett. At the end of the 2017 season, Pete Buckley announced his amicable departure from the team. Before the beginning of the 2018 season, former alumni and then linebacker Coach Geoff Williams was announced as the new Head Coach. Team Records by Season *1989-90 - 7-0-1 *1990-91 - 5-1-2 *1991-92 - 1-6-1 *1992-93 - 0-7-1 *1993-94 - 3-5-0 *1994-95 - 2-6-0 *1995-96 - 2-3-3 *1996-97 - 5-3-0 *1997-98 - 5-3-0 *1998-99 - 1-7-0 *1999-2000 - 1-7-0 *2000-01 - 2-6-0 *2001-02 - 2-5-0 *2002-03 - 0-7-0 *2003-04 - 6-2-0 *2004-05 - 4-4-0 *2005-06 - 3-5-0 *2006-07 - 3-4-1 *2007-08 - 2-5-1 Executive Members for 2010 2008-09 Roster Coaching Staff Head Coach - Phil Rogers Offensive Co-ordinator - Peter Buckley Defensive Co-ordinator - Phil Rogers Offensive Line Coach - Peter Buckley Wide Receivers / QB's - Simoh Hill Defensive Line Coach - Chris Holtham Linebackers - Parm Singh Defensive Backs - Stu Coles 2009 Fixtures Schedule: Master Schedule Number of games: 8 External links * BUAFL * Warwick Wolves Official Site Category:BUAFL teams